Elle
by charmarc
Summary: Durant des années Edward se contente de traverser sa vie sans but réel, rongé par le poids de ses erreurs. Depuis son retour son histoire d'amour semble être sur le point de s'effondrer. Et au fil des jours il sombrera dans ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Son arrivée n'arrangera en rien son état. A moins qu'au contraire cette nouvelle présence ne le change complètement mais en mieux.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour, cela fait un moment que j'ai cette histoire dans la tête et après plusieurs réflexions, j'ai décider de me lancer à l'écrire.**

**L'histoire se déroule dans le tome 3 de Twilight. Pour le début je vais reprendre les grandes bases du livre mais ensuite mon imagination va rentrer en jeu. Ce sera un Edward/OC. Il y aura du lemon plus loin dans les chapitres.**

**Je suis également à la recherche d'une bêta qui pourra corriger mes fautes et mes erreurs. Mais aussi qui m'aidera à évoluer dans mon histoire et qui me donnera son avis. Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques et bien sûr aux compliments. Vous pouvez m'envoyer un PM pour en discuter**

**Je vais publier tous les 15 jours ou avant selon mon avances**

**Je souhaite remercier Beautiful pour sa patience et son soutien inconditionnel car sans elle je n'aurai jamais eu le courage de me lancer.**

**Je ne possède pas les personnages de Twilight, juste ceux de mon imagination qui seront introduits dans ma fic.**

**Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

Nous faisons tous des choix difficiles dans notre vie ou non-vie, surtout quand des évènements désastreux surviennent. Alors que certains d'entre nous arrivent à surmonter ses obstacles d'apparences infranchissables, d'autres ne voient qu'une seule solution face à l'adversité: partir.

La plupart du temps nous prenons ses décisions toujours dans un même but : la protection. Pour Edward, fuir pour protéger celle qu'il aime de lui et de ce qu'il est. Et pour _**Elle**_, pour se protéger contre la cruauté des personnes qui l'entourent. Dans les deux cas, il n'y a pas pire douleur que de s'éloigner des personnes qui leurs sont chères.

Pendant cet exil ils lutteront contre le côté le plus sombre en chacun d'eux, contre leurs différences, leurs peurs, leurs doutes et leurs erreurs. Accepter aussi dur soit-il ce qu'ils sont réellement.

Revenir est tout aussi difficile. Il faut faire face au chagrin, au désespoir dû à notre abandon. Mais aussi aux démons de notre passé. Du moins c'est ce que croyait fermement Edward sur son histoire d'amour. Il ne se douter pas un seul instant qu'elle puisse retrouver de nouveau le sourire peu de temps après leur séparation grâce à son ennemi. Il discernera une nouvelle facette sur sa belle, ainsi qu'une étrange attirance, à travers celle-ci. Quelque chose en elle qui est manquante le captivant totalement. Mais quoi ? Il découvrira également l'existence d'un lourd secret que cachait sa douce depuis leurs rencontres. Le jeune vampire nourrira en vain, l'espoir de retrouver l'amour là où il a été laissé sachant pertinemment au fond de lui qu'ils n'étaient pas destinés à être ensemble. L'espoir de pouvoir guérir de ses blessures et se pardonner face aux erreurs qu'il a commises.

Dans toute cette confusion Edward sombrera peu à peu dans la noirceur de son être. Au point d'atteindre pratiquement ce qu'il hait le plus en lui, au point de commettre l'irréparable.

Quant à cette jeune fille, partir fut dure mais la meilleure chose qu'elle puisse faire car il est parfois nécessaire de s'éloigner afin de mieux se reconstruire aussi bien mentalement que physiquement.

En revenant elle espérera avoir enfin des réponses aux questions qu'il l'a tourmente depuis de si nombreuses années. Trouver une logique au comportement cruel de cette personne qu'elle aime malgré les circonstances. De pouvoir commencer une complicité qui fut depuis si longtemps inexistante et à sens unique. Malheureusement elle ne percevra que de l'indifférence dans cette personne, un plaisir à manipuler et à détruire ceux qui l'entoure pour mieux accéder à ses fins. Surtout elle se verra de plus en plus attiré par ce mystérieux garçon qui la méprise tant.

Ils verront naitre au fil du temps de forts sentiments ainsi qu'une forte attirance envers l'autre sans comprendre pourquoi. Cependant face à la réalité qui s'impose, nier l'évidence est parfois la meilleure des solutions pour chacun d'entre eux afin d'éviter la seule chose que nous redoutons tous : la solitude.

Leurs avenirs sont-ils de rester tourmentés, incapable de faire face à leurs démons, à leurs peurs? Ou bien au contraire leurs destins étaient toutes tracés d'avances. Et de leurs erreurs, ils apprendront à grandir, à s'ouvrir pour enfin trouver la paix et ce qu'ils ont désespéramment cherchés pendant des années? Ils auront à prendre la décision la plus importante de leur existence. Mais celle-ci sera cruciale, égoïste et surtout irrévocable, afin d'avoir ce que chacun de nous désir le plus: être aimer inconditionnellement pour ce que nous sommes.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de m'avoir lu et j'attend avec impatience vos avis<strong>

**bisous**

**Charmarc**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Je vais utiliser les principales actions qui se sont déroulés dans les 2 premiers livres de Twilight mais brièvement. Je souhaite juste planter le "décor" de ma Fiction pendant les 3 premiers POV d'Edward et ensuite le reste de mon histoire sera de mon imagination. (l'histoire commence quelques jours après le retour d'Edward d'Italie)**

**Dans ce chapitre je veux faire voir l'état confus dans lequel est Edward, alors j'espère sincèrement que cela vous plaira.**

**Je suis toujours à la recherche d'une personne qui pourrai me corriger et m'aider tout au long de mon histoire**

**N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis car c'est important de savoir ce que vous pensez de mon histoire.**

**Je ne possède pas Twilight sauf les personnages venus de ma tête**

**JE VOUS SOUHAITE UNE BONNE ANNEE A TOUS ET UNE BONNE LECTURE**

_en italiques sont les pensées des personnages_

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPITRE 1<span>**

**POV EDWARD (mi-Janvier 2006)**

Je soufflai d'agacement et de frustration pour la énième fois cette nuit, luttant pour ne pas me perdre dans mes émotions. Il me rester une journée avant d'aller chercher Bella pour aller à l'école. Je n'avais pas passé mon weekend avec elle. Suite à une autre dispute sur le chien, je lui avais fait part de mon besoin de me nourrir avant de reprendre les cours lui mentant sur les réels raisons de mon absence. Cela faisait un moment que j'étais assis sur mon canapé à regarder la forêt à travers la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je pensais souvent et encore plus depuis mon départ de Forks en Septembre dernier, à ce qu'est devenue ma vie depuis ma transformation.

Durant mon adolescence en tant qu'humain, j'avais toujours senti le besoin, la nécessité d'aider, de protéger les personnes contre la dictature, l'oppression, mais aussi de l'être humain en général. Puis la guerre a éclaté sur le vieux continent et je voyais là mon salut. Je voulais m'engager, devenir un soldat. Je souhaitais être utile, être héroïque même si cela voulait dire mourir pour mon pays. Je désirais me sentir vivant en servant une cause juste et noble, offrant la liberté à ceux qui ne l'avaient plus.

Quand j'avais fait part à mes parents mon souhait de rentrer dans cette bataille, j'avais vu leurs peurs de perdre leur fils unique. Mais quand ils avaient vu ma détermination, ils s'étaient résignés à ma volonté, espérant secrètement que je change d'avis. Ils avaient toujours voulu que j'épouse une gentiment et charmante jeune fille, fonder une famille tout en reprenant le cabinet d'avocat familiale. Un rêve pour eux, bien sûr je voulais qu'ils soient fiers de moi mais je ne voulais pas que l'on dirige ma vie selon la norme de la société. Cependant mes rêves d'héroïsme furent arrêtés brutalement quand la grippe espagnole avait frappé notre ville. La maladie avait emporté mon père, ma mère et bientôt moi. J'étais mourant et en colère. Jamais je ne réaliserai mes souhaits, jamais je ne rendrais ma famille heureuse et jamais je ne rencontrerai l'amour.

Cependant un autre destin pire que la mort c'était présenté à moi. Mon créateur, un médecin dévoué à l'apparence étrange qui travaillé à l'hôpital de Chicago avait promis à ma mère avant sa mort de faire tout en son pouvoir pour me sauver. Carlisle après des années de solitude avait vu là une chance de tenir sa promesse et enfin l'occasion d'avoir un compagnon, une personne avec qui partager son quotidien, me transformant ainsi en un monstre. Un être de la nuit dont le seul but dans la vie fût d'assouvir sa soif de sang.

Malgré mon lien profond avec Carlisle, j'en avais eu assez de ses mœurs de « végétariens ». J'étais parti plus tard lui reprochant de réfréner ma soif, de me façonner à son image comme un fils modèle. J'étais un monstre tuant les êtres humains pour me nourrir, bien sûr je ne tuais grâce à mon don que des violeurs, des assassins. Comme si cela pesés moins lourd dans la balance de mes erreurs. Le regret, la culpabilité que j'éprouvais après chaque goutte de sang bu, m'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la dépression. Ne supportant plus mes actes, j'étais alors revenu penaud auprès de mon créateur. Lui et Esmée m'avait accueilli les bras ouverts sans aucun jugement de leurs parts.

Si seulement ils savaient ce que j'avais fait, ils n'auraient certainement pas réagi ainsi. J'étais revenu avec un lourd secret. Une faute qui pesait lourd sur mes épaules, menaçant à chaque instant de me faire sombrer dans la folie. Personnes dans ma famille ne savait, pas même Carlisle. J'avais essayé, réellement essayé de lui en parler mais à chaque fois je me ravisais trop honteux, trop lâche.

Me remémorer de ce jour-là était comme de l'acide que l'on versait sur une plaie ouverte. Leurs visages suppliants, leurs espoirs en moi pour les sortir de ce piège qui se refermait rapidement et douloureusement sur eux. Mais le pire ce sont leurs cris. Leurs cris de terreurs est ce qui restera à jamais gravé dans chaque parcelle de ma mémoire. Je me détestais encore plus après ça.

Quand la réalité m'avait rattrapé à l'époque, j'avais passé des heures caché dans les bois repassant sans cesse le drame monstrueux qui s'était déroulé des heures auparavant. Dans un instant de folie je m'étais mutilé, me griffant à m'en arraché ma peau pour trouver un exutoire. Au bout de longue minute de souffrance, j'avais alors pris la décision de mourir. Mais alors j'avais repensé à Carlisle, à Esmée. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils souffrent par ma faute alors dans un moment de lucidité, une idée avait surgi.

Quoi de mieux comme punition à mon erreur que de vivre mon éternité avec ce douloureux fardeau. Je me suis juré dès lors, de ne jamais oublier, de ne jamais reboire du sang humain. Mais aussi de ne jamais être heureux car après tout eux ne pourront jamais connaitre l'amour et le bonheur. J'avais repris le cours de ma vie là où je l'avais laissé avant ma rébellion, me contentant de traverser le temps sans compassion pour les autres, me suffisant à moi-même, sans but réel. Supportant et jouant la même mascarade de l'éternel adolescent, du parfait lycéen d'année en année sans jamais rien dire à personne. Je haïssais en silence ce que j'étais devenu depuis ma transformation.

Je regrettais la chaleur humaine, la sensation de mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine. Je m'apitoyais sur mon sort, sur ma solitude et envié ma famille qui s'était agrandit au fil du temps. J'enviais leurs acceptations face à notre condition, le fait qu'ils aient quelqu'un à aimer et à protéger. Quelqu'un avec qui partager leurs éternités. J'avais plusieurs fois pensé à en finir mais je ne voulais pas les faire souffrir car malgré nos différences, nos désaccords, ils m'aiment tous profondément.

Et puis un jour elle était apparue avec son odeur céleste, si enivrant. Pour la première fois depuis des années j'avais voulu tuer un humain, boire de son parfum si fruité et floral. Tout le contrôle que j'avais appris à maitriser, s'effrité en sa présence. Je l'avais tant hais, tant détesté car non seulement son odeur m'était tentatrice mais son esprit me fût fermé. Je ne lisais rien en elle à part le silence. Après plusieurs semaines à rester loin d'elle j'avais abandonné ma résolution. Je voulais la connaître, curieux de ses pensées interdites. J'avais malgré l'envie de la tuer quotidiennement, appris à être auprès d'elle. Je n'avais jamais eu de sentiment amoureux que ce soit en tant qu'humain et vampire, ni éprouvé d'attirance envers les femmes avant Bella. Et pourtant avec elle, je découvrais de nouvelles émotions. J'avais cette sensation de paraitre plus humain. Je l'aimais profondément et vivais notre histoire d'amour en pensant pouvoir contrôler ma nature de prédateur et notre monde. Et peut-être avec le temps me pardonner, ce que je doutais fortement. C'est là que je m'étais trompé lourdement.

Il y a plusieurs jours que j'étais revenu de mon « escapade » en Italie, les souvenirs de ma fuite vers les italiens, de mon départ de Forks ainsi que ses conséquences tragiques défilaient dans ma tête.

Son anniversaire chaotique, notre séparation, notre départ, tout me revenais ainsi que cette déchirure dans ma poitrine qui ne m'avais pas quittais. Ce n'était rien en comparaison aux heures qui ont suivis l'appel de Rosalie m'annonçant que Bella avait sauté d'une falaise causant sa mort, par ma faute. Cette sensation d'étouffement, de culpabilité, d'angoisse, était pire que tout. Ma vie sans ma Bella n'avait plus de sens, ne valant plus la peine d'être vécu. Je voulais disparaître, mourir pour la rejoindre si les portes du paradis m'était ouvertes, ne se souciant pas si mon geste fut égoïste ou non, et encore moins aux répercussions. Cette délivrance je ne pouvais que la trouver auprès des Volturis, qu'ils le veuillent ou non, quitte a exposé notre véritable nature aux humains.

J'avais tout calculé, je voulais partir de façon spectaculaire digne d'une pièce de théâtre, mais au moment où j'ai cru ma fin venir, elle est venue me sauver de ma stupidité se condamnant au passage. Après des mois de séparation, nous étions enfin réunis, Bella bien vivante auprès de moi. Pourtant nos retrouvailles était loin d'être comme je l'espérais et désiré.

Je revois sans cesse son visage tendu, son malaise quand elle me narrait son amitié avec « son loup ». Pour moi ce n'était qu'un chien. Tout en lui m'énervait, m'irritait, il y a une époque où j'étais curieux des métamorphoses, de leurs capacités, de leurs liens et de leurs légendes. J'avais même brièvement voulu une sorte d'entente avec eux, mais aujourd'hui même si je lui suis reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé ma belle maintes fois, chaque pore de ma peau voulait le tuer, le déchirer car il essayait de prendre ma raison de vivre. J'étais jaloux de sa présence auprès de ma belle, d'être là quand je n'y étais pas. J'étais également en colère contre Bella, de son affection pour le clébard, de cette lueur dans ses yeux quand elle me parlait de sa remonté de l'enfer grâce à lui, de ses inquiétudes à son encontre. Je ne cessais de me répéter que tout ceci était de ma faute, que je le méritais car j'étais parti après tout pour lui permettre d'être humaine, d'avoir une vie normale, loin de nous, loin du danger. Je voulais sauver son âme de la damnation.

J'avais bêtement pensé que le fait qu'elle vienne en Italie me soustraire de mon acte suicidaire était sa preuve d'amour totale et irrévocable, qu'elle souhaitait être à l'avenir comme moi pour moi, même si je voulais sauver son âme, égoïstement je la désirais à mes côtés. Elle ne cessait de me dire qu'elle m'aimait plus que tout mais qu'elle lui devait la vie.

J'étais tellement perdu à chaque fois face à son plaidoyer pour lui. Dans ses mots je ressentais la rancœur, la peur de mon abandon. Elle savait quelles cordes touché pour me culpabiliser, pour arrêter les disputes de plus en plus fréquentes. Je me sentais maniable dans ses petites mains mais plus que tout je voyais sa satisfaction à me manipuler et découvrais un autre visage de Bella. Je me demandais si elle était comme ça depuis son arrivé à Forks mais trop fasciner par cette créature je n'avais rien vu, ou tout simplement elle y était devenue à cause de moi.

Dans tous les cas j'étais confus et en colère mais je ne disais rien, espérant que cela s'arrange pour nous, car après tout j'étais persuadé qu'elle était mon âme sœur et que je l'aimais. J'en étais malade, toute cette situation me rendais fous, quelque chose de sombre en moi se réveiller, j'essayai de le garder en cage, de le museler car je détestais cette part de moi et je refusais de la reconnaître depuis toujours.

Je décidai de descendre pour jouer quelques morceaux sur mon piano, afin de m'apaiser avant d'aller chasser et chercher ma douce pour retourner au lycée. Tout Forks fût au courant de notre retour, Carlisle avait raconté que notre mère ne se plaisait pas où nous étions et que s'était la raison pour laquelle nous étions revenus. Quant à moi je n'avais pas repris les cours depuis 15 jours prétextant une angine. Mon père voulait que je chasse correctement avant de pouvoir interagir autour des humains n'ayant pas bu une seule goutte de sang en 4 mois et demi d'exil. J'étais malgré mon besoin d'isolement, impatient de pouvoir revoir mon ange. J'aurai pu aller la rejoindre maintenant mais je voulais être totalement en contrôle de mes actes et de mes pensées. A partir de demain nous serions enfin ensemble toute la journée. Charlie l'avait puni pour être parti pendant 4 jours pour me chercher et d'avoir fait de la moto derrière son dos, nous voyant à peine la journée. Je la rejoignais la nuit mais je préférais quand elle était réveillée pour en profiter. J'espérai que passer plus de temps tous les deux, sera bénéfique sur notre relation.

Je passai devant le salon où la plupart de ma famille était installée, ils se souciaient tous de mon état, de ma relation avec Bella. Ils avaient vu un faible changement dans son comportement, mais avaient mis ceci sur la maladresse de nos retrouvailles. J'entendais leurs pensées, leurs inquiétudes et même parfois leurs réflexions pendant un bref instant des bienfaits de notre retour ici. Ils avaient peurs pour moi et n'osaient pas m'en parler et cela me convenait. J'avais honte de mes actes, de mes décisions et de la souffrance par laquelle ils ont dû passés. Dans un accord silencieux nous ne faisons rien attendant chacun de notre côté de voir si seul le temps pouvait atténuer les choses.

-« Comment vas-tu fils » me dit mon père assis dans son fauteuil regardant les nouvelles à la télé.

_-« Je suis là si tu souhaites discuter »_ rajoutât-il dans ses pensées. Carlisle était plein de compassion pour moi comme toujours, je souhaite parfois pouvoir lui parler de mes sentiments, mais j'étais effrayé de le décevoir et de son jugement. J'hochai la tête pour lui faire valoir que j'allais bien.

_-« Bien, il semble allé mieux. J'espère que Carlisle à raison que seul le temps peut réparer ses blessures. Je m'inquiète tellement pour lui»_ pensait Esmée, elle se sentait impuissante face à mon état, elle n'était pas ma véritable mère mais à bien des égards elle le fût. Si seulement elle savait ce à quoi je pensais, elle serait horrifiée. Je décidais donc de la rassurer en la prenant dans mes bras et l'embrassât tendrement sur le front et mentis,

-« Je me sens mieux maman ne t'inquiète pas » elle me sourit et cru à mon mensonge car elle partit vaquer à ses occupations.

Je passai devant ma sœur et mon frère qui était sur le canapé, l'un lisant un autre livre sur la guerre de sécession, et l'autre esquissant de nouveaux dessins sur un calepin pour se créer ses propres vêtements. Je me stoppai un instant en saisissant les doutes sur ma relation avec mon ange venant de la part de mon frère et cela m'agaçai au plus haut point. Il ne me regardât pas sans doute pour ne pas éveiller plus d'intérêt sur moi mais me fit remarquer dans sa tête mes émotions,

_-« Tu sembles confus, tes émotions sont écrasantes, es-tu sure de vouloir reprendre les cours et de revoir Bella dans ton état ? »._

Je grognai de frustration et de colère, bien sûr Jasper avait ressenti mes sentiments, et je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il en parle à la famille je désirais tout simplement reprendre un semblant de vie.

_-« Je ne dirais rien à personne, pas même Alice, je sais ce que tu ressens Edward et je m'en veux car c'est à cause de moi que tous ceci est arrivé. Je veux juste que les choses s'arrangent pour toi mon frère »_ pensait-il. Je me sentais coupable car ce n'était pas sa faute, c'était la mienne entièrement.

-« Je ne te blâme pas Jasper, c'est mon erreur certainement pas la tienne, alors arrête de te tourmenter veux-tu». Je mettais tout ma sincérité dans mes mots et cela lui suffit car il m'envoya une onde de reconnaissance et de sérénité. Je m'assis devant mon piano, déversant tous mes sentiments à travers la musique.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci et j'attends vos avis!<strong>

**Charmarc**


	3. Chapter 2

**coucou tout le monde !**

**Voici avec un nouveau chapitre. **

**Vous allez voir Edward un peu plus comment dire... perdu.**

**Je souhaite remercier encore ma belle Sarah27 pour son soutien et qui a cru en moi depuis le départ. **

**Un énorme merci à Apokhalypso pour me seconder dans cette histoire. Merci à toi pour le temps que tu mets à mes corrections, et à tes idées précieuses.**** Et tu verra au fil de l'histoire Edward sombrera un peu plus. **

**Merci également à celles qui me suivent.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage, en me laissant vos critiques bonnes ou non. J'aimerais savoir si cela va vous plaire.**

**Je ne possède pas Twilight sauf les personnages venus de ma tête**

**JE VOUS SOUHAITE UNE BONNE LECTURE**

_en italiques sont les pensées des personnages_

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPITRE 2<span>**

**POV EDWARD (mi-Janvier 2006)**

Je filais à toute allure chez Bella en écoutant du Debussy espérant vainement pouvoir calmer ainsi ma tempête intérieur. A l'instant où je descendais de ma voiture, la porte de sa maison s'ouvrit sur Charlie qui au vu de son visage n'était pas heureux de me voir auprès de sa fille. Dans ses pensées, il s'interrogeait sur mon retour dans la vie de celle-ci et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Je savais qu'il ne me pardonnerait pas aisément d'être parti et de l'avoir fait souffrir.

Pourtant je lu en lui une réflexion qui me figea sur place. Il m'avait fait comprendre à maintes reprises sa préférence pour Jacob, mais le savoir inquiet pour moi était un fait nouveau. Il avait discrètement observé ma relation avec Bella et son amitié avec le clébard. Et il était préoccupé par la façon dont Bella agissait avec chacun de nous_._ Tout d'un coup il secoua la tête comme pour se débarrasser de ses pensées présumant que c'était son imagination et qu'il interprétait mal ce qu'il voyait. Ces préoccupations me laissa toutefois égaré et surpris, mais je devais me reprendre, ne rien laisser paraître pour l'instant.

-« Edward. Bella arrive » Il eut une hésitation puis reprit, « Tu vas bien gamin ? » d'un ton bourru_. _C'était la première fois qu'il me le demandait et j'en voyais la cause dans ses yeux. Je paraissais plus pâle et plus fatigué qu'avant si cela était possible.

-« Bonjour Shérif Swan. Je vais bien merci, juste fatigué » lui répondit-je soufflant doucement. Bella arriva à ses côtés, beaucoup plus belle que dans mes souvenirs, avec ses yeux de biche et son sourire timide. Elle nous regarda tous les deux en fronçant des sourcils se demandant certainement ce qui se passait.

-« Salut. Je suis prête, nous pouvons y aller » dit-elle. La situation était gênante. Chacun de nous était mal à l'aise et c'est Charlie qui partit en premier.

-« Bien. Euh oui je vais y aller aussi. Bonne journée et repense à ce que je t'ai dit hier Bella » Il partît nous laissant sur le trottoir.

-« De quoi parlait-il ? » demandai-je de ma voix séductrice, curieux de savoir ce dont il parlait. Je m'approchais d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras et sentir son odeur céleste. Je voyais ses joues rougir et me délectais d'avoir cet effet sur elle. J'entendais son cœur battre comme celui d'un colibri et baissa ma tête au niveau de son cou afin de sentir sa douce odeur, me préparant au passage aux brasiers dans ma gorge. Bizarrement rien ne se produisit. Son sang n'avait pas le même effet qu'avant sur sentait tout aussi bon que les autres humains et je me demandais pourquoi cela avait changé. Etait-ce le fait que sa vie était devenue plus précieuse que l'envie de son sang pour moi ? Ou bien simplement à force de la côtoyer tous les jours, je m'habituais à son parfum ?

Ne voulant pas qu'elle voit mon trouble, je relevai la tête et lui sourit de ce sourire qu'elle aimait tant. Elle me regarda et répondit d'un air embarrassé, en baissant son regard au sol, tout en triturant ses doigts_._

-« Charlie a levé ma punition, mais il a émis plusieurs conditions. Il veut que je passe plus de temps avec mes amis, ne pas rester qu'avec toi et ta famille. Il souhaite également que je parle à Jacob. Il ne va pas bien en ce moment et c'est de ma faute. Et je pense qu'il a raison »

-« Tu penses qu'il a raison sur quoi ? » demandai-je furieux intérieurement car je savais sa réponse. Elle voulait revoir le chien encore, malgré le danger qu'il était.

-« Sur Jacob, Edward s'il te plaît écoute, je suis fatiguée de me disputer avec toi. Je ne veux pas en discuter maintenant, je veux profiter de ton retour à l'école avec moi » Ses yeux m'imploraient de passer outre pour le moment. Malgré mon envie de continuer cette conversation, je me résolus à ne rien dire et la conduisit vers ma voiture. Elle s'installa sur le siège passager mais me retint le bras avec sa main, quand je voulus démarrer. Je me retournais interrogatif,

-« Tu ne m'a pas dit bonjour encore ce matin. Pourrai-je avoir un baiser étant donné que tu m'as laissée seule cette nuit ? » Dit-elle en faisant la moue mais sa voix était pleine de contrariété. Depuis mon retour elle n'aimait pas que je la laisse de côté un instant, mais il y avait des moments où j'avais besoin de solitude. Je me doutais bien que si elle était au courant des véritables raisons de mes absences, mon ange deviendrait encore plus méfiant et paranoïaque.

-« Bella, j'avais besoin de chasser correctement avant de reprendre les cours. Il me faut un certain contrôle autour des humains. » Ma réponse la surprit mais je la vis se ressaisir et me dire de sa douce voix pleine de souffrance,

-« Je sais mais tu m'a manqué et..., j'ai souvent peur que tu me laisse à nouveau même si tu dis le contraire ». Ma culpabilité revint de plein fouet, et voir son visage torturé ainsi par ma faute me déplut. Je pris alors son visage en coupe et l'embrassa doucement tout en évitant d'aller trop loin, de peur de lui faire mal. Comme à chaque baiser, elle essaya de pousser mes limites et j'en fus que plus irrité. Après quelques secondes je stoppai notre étreinte et reculai. Je mirai dans ses yeux sa déception face à mon geste. Je lui dis avec autant de sincérité que j'avais à cet instant.

-« Je suis désolé pour tout » dis-je en l'embrassant une dernière fois.

-« Tu es là maintenant, tu ne me laisseras plus jamais et c'est le principal. Je t'aime Edward » me dit-elle, satisfaite de mes mots et de mon baiser, mais je grimaçai au son des siens.

Je me sentirais toujours infâme de l'avoir laissé seule pendant des mois. Je lui avais mentis pour la protéger. Notre espèce était volatile, dangereuse. Nous ressentions toutes les émotions plus fortement qu'un humain. Nous étions également diriger par l'envie de sang. Malgré notre contrôle depuis des années, un accident pouvait vite arriver. Je lui avais expliqué la vérité sur ma peur de la tuer et mon départ en Septembre. Je lui avais dit que je l'aimais plus que tout et qu'à l'époque il m'avait fallu toute ma volonté pour ne pas faire demi-tour et implorer son pardon. Je lui en voulais qu'elle me fasse me sentir si coupable à chaque fois qu'un obstacle se présentait entre nous. J'étais en colère face à son jugement, cela me paraissait tellement injuste. Elle avait su avancer, certes après plusieurs semaines de douleur. Elle avait retrouvé le sourire avec lui. Alors que je me rappelais chaque jour qui passé, de ma solitude, de ma peine et de ma souffrance. Je passai mon temps à penser à elle, à traquer Victoria, à m'empêcher de retourner la voir et être enfin heureux. Après un instant à reprendre mes esprits, nous partîmes pour aller vers mon purgatoire.

Évidemment au lycée l'annonce de notre retour déplut à beaucoup surtout ce Mike Newton qui avait espéré pendant mon absence gagner le cœur de ma belle. Je grognai si bas que seul Alice et Jasper purent l'entendre. Je n'avais qu'un envie, lui faire passer cette idée de la tête.

La matinée se déroula calmement, je profitais des cours que j'avais avec Bella pour me rapprocher d'elle, mais il y avait toujours ce quelques chose quand je la touchais qui me dérangeais. Ce n'était plus comme avant.

L'heure du déjeuner sonna et nous partîmes rejoindre ma famille et nos "amis" à la cafétéria. Je ne souhaitais pas les rejoindre, je voulais m'asseoir comme avant, seul avec ma douce en paix. Je n'avais pas envie d'entendre les pensées peu honnêtes de Newton sur Bella, et encore moins les fantasmes dégoûtants que nourrissait Jessica envers moi. Rien que d'y penser un frisson de dégoût me parcouru. Angela et Ben ne me dérangeaient en rien. Leur pensées étaient toujours soit tournés sur l'autre, ou sur la vie en général. Ils n'avaient jamais émis la moindre hostilité envers ma famille. Nous arrivâmes dans la salle et repérâmes Alice et Jasper assis avec les autres. Mon frère paraissait mal à l'aise, évitant le moindre contact avec les étudiants. Il était agacé vu ses réflexions par l'état d'excitation physique et mentale de Jessica. Alice quant à elle parlait avec Angela d'un devoir de mathématiques à laquelle la deuxième n'était pas sure d'avoir réussi. Les deux autres garçons parlaient football entre eux. Ma sœur nous vit et nous fit signe de les rejoindre et s'est en grimaçant intérieurement que je m'assis à côté d'elle.

_-« Souris un peu, les gens vont penser que quelques chose ne va pas. Arrête un peu de bouder ! »_ Me dit-elle dans sa tête. Je détournais le regard irrité par sa remarque. Je ne boudais pas, j'avais juste espéré passer du temps en tête à tête avec Bella.

-« Salut Edward, tu te sent mieux ? » Me demanda gentiment Angela. C'est une personne douce et agréable, j'étais content que Bella l'aie eu comme amie pendant mon absence,

-« Bien merci, fatigué encore un peu » dis-je de façon succincte. Je me demandai agacé, combien de fois encore on allait me poser cette question. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Cependant je lui fis mon plus beau sourire et nous passions l'heure à discuter diplôme et choix universitaire. Etrangement, je n'avais aucune envie de discuter avec Bella qui pourtant déjeunait à mes côtés. Je ressentais une tension qui m'empêchait de lui parler normalement.

J'entendis soudain un bip et vis Bella regarder son portable, souriante et un peu nerveuse.

-« Un souci mon ange ? »Lui demandai-je tout bas curieux.

-« Non non, c'est Charlie qui veut juste savoir à quelle heure je serai à la maison c'est tout » me répondit-elle peu sûre d'elle, et avant qu'elle ne range rapidement son téléphone, j'eus le temps d'apercevoir que ce n'était pas un message de son père mais de Jacob.

_**Mensonge**_! Le mot résonnait dans tout mon être avec une telle force que je ne pus pendant un instant faire semblant de respirer. Elle me mentait sciemment, pourquoi ? Y avait-il autre chose entre eux que de l'amitié ? Non, elle m'aimait elle ne cessait de me le répéter, jamais elle me ferait ça. Cette chose qui sommeillait en moi depuis plusieurs jours, m'envahit de nouveau. J'étais furieux, sans que je puisse retenir ma colère. J'en avais de plus en plus marre de cette situation. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait, qu'il faisait son possible pour l'attirer vers lui, la culpabilisant même, que cela me faisait souffrir mais elle continuait encore de le voir, de correspondre avec lui. Je me demandais parfois si cela ne lui plaisait pas de jouer avec moi, même si elle s'en rendait compte. Ce mélange d'émotions me fit grogner doucement, je ne pouvais plus réfléchir correctement, m'enfonçant dans mes sombres pensées.

_-« EDWARD, arrête tes yeux deviennent noirs je t'en prie ! Tes émotions sont étouffantes ! »_ Gémit pitoyablement Jasper dans ses pensées.

_-« EDWARD calme toi !Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu vas casser cette fichue table à force. Sort dehors maintenant ! »_ Me criait Alice paniqué dans sa tête, voyant l'erreur que je ferai si je restais. Je voulais tout déchirer, tout casser. Alors avec le peu de contrôle qu'il me restait, je me levais et me hâtais de sortir d'ici aussi vite qu'il m'était possible sans me faire remarquer par les humains, non sans entendre cependant Bella hurler mon nom.

Une fois dehors, l'air frais me fit du bien, j'essayai de remettre mes idées destructrices au fond de moi, respirant fortement mais doucement. Mais alors que je réussissais difficilement à me calmer, je sentis l'odeur de Bella ce qui raviva ma colère.

-« Edward ça va, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu te sens mal ? » Elle continuai de poser ses questions inlassablement, ne se doutant pas qu'elle était l'auteure de ma fureur_. _A cet instant et pour la première fois depuis le début de notre relation je voulu la faire taire. Décontenancé par ce constat et ne voulant pas faire quelque chose que je regretterai plus tard, je me repris et lui répondit tout de même sèchement.

-« Quoi tu te soucis de moi maintenant! ». Elle me regarda avec effroi par devant mon ton et ma réponse, et je jubilais intérieurement de la voir mal à l'aise. Sans que je puisse m'en empêcher, j'avançais pas à pas tel un prédateur devant sa proie et continuai,

-« N'as-tu pas oublié Bella que notre espèce avait tous les sens surdéveloppés par conséquent, cela inclut la vue_._ Nous voyons donc plus de choses que les humains et donc voir un mensonge quand il y en a un! » Crachai-je à son visage tout en me stoppant devant elle. Une lueur de lucidité se vit dans ses prunelles, elle avait compris. Elle écarquilla les yeux et je lisais dans ceux-ci de la colère, de la détermination et de la peur aussi, mais elle ne se démonta pas et me rétorqua,

-« Edward je voulais t'en parlais après les cours, crois-moi s'il te plaît, je ne voulais pas que le lycée sache qui m'appelai, c'est pour ça que j'ai menti! »

-« Ceci n'empêche qu'un autre garçon que ton petit ami t'appelle et tu continues de le voir malgré mon retour Bella! » Lui crachai-je au visage en tremblant de colère.

-« Arrête ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me parler ainsi, tu n'as pas le droit de m'interdire de voir mon ami. Je t'ai répété une centaine de fois qu'il était là pour moi quand TOI tu n'y étais pas ! ». Je crus qu'elle allait s'étouffer à la façon dont elle parla. Son souffle était rapide, elle était rouge. Son ton s'était haussé au fur et à mesure de son discours. J'eus peur un moment qu'elle s'évanouisse. Je fus plus que déçu face à ce discours et restait un moment effaré devant elle, sans pouvoir dire un mot, la fixant avec étonnement. J'étais peiné par son comportement. Comment pouvait elle me dire ça, ne savait elle pas que j'avais eu ma part de souffrance dans cette agonie ?

-« Crois-tu que je n'ai pas aussi souffert Bella, je voulais que tu es une vie humaine, normale sans danger, mais chaque seconde, chaque minute loin de toi a été une torture pour moi aussi ». Je me souviens avoir passé notre séparation isolé du moindre contact, ne parlant plus avec aucun membre de ma famille. Je ne buvais plus, n'ayant plus l'envie. Mon seul passe-temps fût de me rappeler chaque instant de bonheur vécu auprès d'elle, me répétant sans cesse que j'avais pris la bonne décision pour la protéger. Suite à mes mots je la vis se radoucir un peu.

-« Edward je sais que tu as souffert, mais Jacob est mon ami, je dois m'assurer qu'il aille bien, je t'aime. Je t'aime toi, bientôt je serai comme toi » Et avec ceci elle se pencha et m'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient douces et je voulais la garder près de moi ainsi pour toujours. Je posai mon front contre le sien et regardais dans ses yeux, ma colère envolée. Je ne lui en voulais plus mais je ne pus que remarquer qu'encore une fois elle évitait de s'épandre plus longtemps sur la question. Je me demandais si elle savait le chagrin que j'éprouvais à la voir ainsi défendre son désir de voir le clébard.

-« Et si nous sortions rien que nous deux ce soir ?» dis-je d'un ton pathétiquement. Je grimaçai intérieurement face à mon ton plaintif.

La sonnerie du début des cours de l'après-midi se mit à sonner. Je continuai à la regarder, attendant sa réponse. Elle ne dit rien mais picora une dernière fois ma bouche. Elle se retourna et parti en cours me laissant avec mes tristes pensées et une impression que quelque chose allait bientôt se produire entre nous. Je ne savais si cela était en bien ou en mal.

-« Tu devrais arrêter de t'inquiéter. Même si je ne vois pas les chiens, je sais qu'elle ne risque rien avec lui» me dit Alice qui était restée caché pour me laisser un peu d'intimité avec Bella.

-« Justement tu ne vois rien Alice, s'il se passait quelque chose ! Et arrête ! Ne devrais-tu pas me soutenir un peu ? Aurais-tu pu supporter cette situation plus longtemps si s'avait été Jasper qui te faisait subir ça ?» sifflai-je blessé par le comportement de Bella et de ma sœur qui la soutenait indirectement. Je la vis baisser la tête dans la défaite. Avant d'en écouter d'avantage, je décidai de retourner en cours en espérant pouvoir passer ma soirée seul avec Bella et peut-être la résonner sur cette amitié qu'elle entretenait avec le chien.

Ma dernière heure de cours finis, je me dépêchai de sortir pour retrouver ma Belle, afin de m'excuser et passer une soirée tous les deux. J'étais persuadé qu'un tête à tête nous ferais du bien. Quand je sortis du bâtiment je vis Jacob à côté de sa moto les bras croisés, en train d'attendre. J'aperçu mon ange qui l'avait remarqué, descendre les escaliers pour le rejoindre. J'eus un pincement au cœur quand je la vis lui sourire. On avait l'impression qu'elle voyait la chose la plus belle au monde. La jalousie m'envahit de plein fouet. Je me rapprochais au plus vite de mon amour et me mis devant elle, furieux de la présence du clébard ici.

-« Que fais-tu là Black» lui crachai-je au visage

-« Je viens voir comment va Bella et l'emmener avec moi à la Push. Les autres s'ennuient de ton absence ma belle ! » dit-il en se tournant vers elle et m'ignorant totalement. Il s'amusait à mes dépends, et si Bella n'était pas là, je lui aurais fait bouffé sa gueule de chien. J'étais contrarié par la tournure des événements.

-« Il est hors de question qu'elle vienne avec toi sac à puce ! » lui dis-je, me rapprochant de lui dangereusement.

-« Et que vas-tu faire pour m'en dissuader sangsue ! Elle fait ce qu'elle veut connard ! Elle était très bien sans toi ici! » me dit-il souriant avec un air de défi dans son regard. Je voyais dans ses pensées qu'il voulait que je perde mon contrôle devant Bella. Il espérait ainsi lui faire voir ma véritable nature et qu'elle me quitte enfin pour être avec lui.

-« Tu peux continuai à espérer chiot, jamais elle ne voudra être avec toi ! » et je continuai tout bas que pour lui « Malgré votre pseudo amitié pendant mon absence, c'est avec moi qu'elle a choisi de rester à mon retour. » lui sortis-je fier de l'effet que mes paroles avaient produites sur lui. Je savais que c'était puéril de ma part de lui dire ça, mais il me tapait sur les nerfs. Je vis dans sa tête sa colère monter. Il tremblait prêt à phaser à tout instant.

-« Tais-toi ! Je vais te tuer maintenant ! » me dit-il furieux. Bella qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là se mit entre nous, chacune de ses mains sur nos poitrines afin de nous stopper.

-« Arrêtez-vous deux ! » nous cria-t-elle, « Vous me fatiguez avec vos attitudes ! » Elle se rapprocha de moi doucement, pris mon visage dans ses mains tout en me souriant. Je la regardai heureux de son geste et qu'elle se décide enfin à prendre ma défense face à lui.

-« Edward je te l'ai déjà dit je ne risque rien. Fait-moi confiance s'il te plaît. Je vais avec lui. Je reviendrais ce soir. Il a besoin de moi » me dit-elle avec détermination, une note suppliante dans la voix. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Elle prenait encore une fois son parti sans que ça ne la dérange, ne sachant pas la douleur que cela me provoquait. Mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, elle m'embrassa légèrement sur la joue et monta sur la moto avec lui. Il me regardait fier de gagner cette bataille, jubilant de sa victoire et parti avec ma raison de vivre avec lui.

J'étais blessé, furieux et j'en passe. Je luttais pour ne pas lâcher le peu de contrôle que j'avais_. _J'eus l'envie subite de tout massacrer alors je montai dans ma voiture et partis rapidement, ignorant les appels de mon frère et ma sœur inquiets qui me fixaient vainement. Je me dirigeais en direction du seul endroit où je pourrais passer mes nerfs : la forêt. Pendant des heures elle fut témoin de ma fureur, de mon désarroi et de mon chagrin.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci et j'attends vos avis!<strong>

**Charmarc**


	4. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Voici avec un nouveau chapitre. Désolée pour mon retard mais j'ai été très occupé ces derniers jours et malade aussi.**

**Je vais introduire ici mon personnage principal (mon OC) ainsi qu'un autre plus effacé mais qui a également son importance dans l'histoire. L'action de ce chapitre se déroule pratiquement 3 semaines avant le retour d'Edward à Forks. Je sais c'est étrange mais je ne pouvais faire autrement. J'espère ne pas vous perdre.**

**Je remercie TOUJOURS et encore " Beautiful" pour son soutien et qui sait comment me remonter le moral qui parfois est au plus bas. **

**Un énorme merci à ma formidable bétâ Apokhalypso pour ses idées et son temps. Que ferai-je sans vous deux ! Je vous embrasse!**

**Un gros Merci également à ceux et celles qui me suivent de loin ou de près depuis le début ou non.**

**Je me répète encore mais n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage, en me donnant vos critiques sur ma fiction. J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez.**

**Je ne possède pas Twilight sauf les personnages venus de ma tête**

**JE VOUS SOUHAITE UNE BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPITRE 3<strong>

**POV Melinda ( Décembre 2005)**

Je m'étais toujours sentie chez moi dans ce pays qui m'avait accueilli à bras ouvert. Tout m'y plaisais et m'exaltais. Je m'y sentais enfin en sécurité, libre de toutes peurs_._ Les sons, les couleurs, le silence et la paix de l'Hexagone ne me faisait pas regretter ma décision difficile de déménager. J'y avais fait beaucoup de rencontres intéressantes, toutes plus différentes les unes que les autres mais passionnantes. J'avais appris à m'accepter ainsi que les regards des autres sur moi. C'est pourquoi j'avais toujours pensé que je vivrai un long moment ici en France. Pourtant de plus en plus ces derniers temps je ressentais un manque, un vide qui me pesait. Tout ce ressenti était déjà là depuis des années, omniprésent mais maintenant cela avait empiré. Mon père me manquait terriblement, même _**elle**_ parfois.

L'envie de partir, de retourner dans cette petite ville que j'aimais tant et qui ressemblait beaucoup à ce village où nous vivions actuellement, était de plus en plus présente dans mon esprit. Je voulais emmener avec moi ma meilleure amie, Sarah, qui était ma bouffée d'air frais dans mon quotidien. Même si d'apparence, elle semblait froide et très fière avec ses répliques cinglantes et sa franchise des plus étonnantes. Notre rencontre fut disons « explosive » surtout pour moi qui ait toujours été contre les conflits de tous genres. Me rappeler de ce moment m'était douloureux car elle me ramenait à un morceau de ma vie à laquelle je ne voulais plus songer.

Avec mélancolie passant ma main sur le visage, je revis avec netteté mon accident et les circonstances de celui-ci.A l'époque j'étais encore aux Etats Unis, j'avais 15 ans, et cette soirée dont tout le lycée parlait, moi je l'appréhendais. Je peinais à croire qu'ils m'avaient non seulement invités mais enfin acceptés comme j'étais. Je sais maintenant que je m'étais laissé manipuler, que j'avais écouté naïvement ses paroles en croyant qu'ils avaient changé, que je devais y aller. Avec beaucoup d'hésitation, je m'y étais donc bêtement rendue. Cette fête aurait dû être incroyable pour moi, joyeuse et anodine mais elle devint vite mon pire cauchemar. Je me rappelle de leurs rires, leurs visages plein de haine, mon humiliation fut totale. De leur part, je pouvais tout à fait comprendre mais quand je me rendis compte qu'elle faisait partie de ce plan écœurant, cela fut trop pour.

J'avais alors fui dans la nuit ne faisant pas attention où j'allais et encore moins au Pick up qui roulait à tout allure dans ma direction. Tout s'était déroulé si vite et trop tétanisée par la peur, je n'avais pu éviter l'inévitable. De ce tragique accident, je vis un signe : celui d'arrêter de me battre. Fatiguée de ces années d'humiliation et d'indifférence, je perdis dès lors toutes volontés de vivre. Le destin quant à lui ne voyait pas là ma fin, et contre toute attente mon cœur malade était reparti après quelques minutes de silence.

J'avais passé 6 mois en soins intensifs avant d'être transférée en médecine. Je passais mon temps allongée sur mon lit, ne parlant à personne. Je pleurais énormément pour les années de mon enfance gâchées, pour le fardeau que j'étais devenue et pour mon handicap. L'accident m'avait causé des œdèmes qui comprimaient ma moelle épinière provoquant ainsi la paralysie de mes membres inférieurs. Les médecins nous disaient que cela serait temporaire. Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent et après de nombreux tests les œdèmes se résorbèrent mais hélas mes jambes ne répondaient toujours pas. J'étais à la fois anéantie et résolue. Des psychologues essayèrent de me faire parler mais je ne pouvais pas et je m'enfonçais tous les jours un peu plus dans ma dépression.

Pendant mon séjour peu de personnes me rendaient visite et cela empira mon état. Mon père venait aussi souvent qu'il pouvait, mais je savais que son métier l'occupait énormément. Il aimait ce qu'il faisait, aimait aider les gens et j'étais fière de lui pour ses convictions et sa droiture. Je ne lui en voulais pas.

Ma mère venait très rarement me rendre visite et restait à peine quelques minutes pour se donner bonne conscience. Il faut dire que je ne faisais pas beaucoup d'effort non plus, je ne lui cachais plus l'animosité que j'avais à son encontre. Ma génitrice n'avait jamais essayé de se lier avec moi. Parfois je me demande pourquoi elle ne m'avait pas laissé avec mon père à l'époque de sa fuite. Elle m'en voulait d'être née différente, pas comme elle. Ma propre mère avait honte de moi, la préférant elle au lieu de nous choyer toutes les deux.

_**Elle**_, c'était une autre histoire, elle ne venait qu'avec ma mère, ne me parlait jamais et évitait de me regarder. Je n'avais rien dit à personne de cette histoire par peur peut-être mais surtout j'espérais longtemps une explication de sa part qui ne vint pas. Après quelques temps, je m'étais d'ailleurs résignée. Malgré tout je l'aimais encore, même si je savais au fond de moi qu'elle ne m'appréciait pas et cela m'attristai au plus haut. J'appris au fil du temps à faire avec le comportement de celles-ci pendant toutes ses années, de ne pas me faire remarquer. Je m'étais juré de rejoindre mon père à ma majorité au lieu de rester avec elles plus longtemps.

Avoir connu Sarah fut un véritable bonheur car elle m'a sorti peu à peu de ma coquille et de ma déprime. J'étais reconnaissante pour une fois au destin de l'avoir mise sur ma route même si les débuts furent difficile.

_**Début flash-back :**_

_Depuis un certain temps, on me parlait souvent d'une jeune fille de mon âge présente dans le service. Les infirmières qui venaient pour faire mes soins, également parlaient entre elles de cette adolescente et à force cela piqua ma curiosité. Elle était arrivée avec une jambe cassée depuis peu suite à une chute de vélo. D'après ce que j'avais entendu elle avait déménagé d'Irlande avec sa famille à Phoenix à l'âge de 8 ans, mais vivait dans une maison d'accueil suite au décès de ses parents à l'âge de dix. Cette perte horrible l'avait rendu froide, isolée, triste, ne parlant à personne et vice-versa. Cette famille qui n'arrivait plus à gérer son tempérament et qui ne faisait aucun effort pour essayer d'ailleurs, avait décidé de ne plus s'en occuper.__Après son hospitalisation, elle devait retourner dans un foyer en attendant d'être placée dans une autre famille ou jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans, âge à laquelle cette fille serait jetée dehors sans soutien pour commencer sa vie. Je me disais souvent que le système était parfois horrible. _

_Enfin après des jours à réfléchir sur elle, je pris mon fauteuil roulant qui me servait très peu et me mis à arpenter les couloirs du service pour la chercher. Quand je la trouvai, je la vis assise dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre à regarder tranquillement le paysage. Je fus surprise de voir une si belle fille. Elle était aussi grande que moi avec des cheveux blonds vénitiens parfaitement ondulés qui lui arrivaient au bas du dos. Son visage était pâle et ovale sans aucune imperfection. Sous ses vêtements d'hôpitaux on devinait un corps fort mais musclé sans aucune graisse. Je la voyais seulement de profil mais elle était vraiment jolie._

_Soudain elle pivota son visage vers moi et je pus voir ses yeux, ils étaient d'un vert jade intense. Ils reflétaient beaucoup de colère, de tristesse et de peur et cela m'attrista sans en savoir pourquoi. Je ne savais pas si elle m'avait vu ou non mais je décidai de partir, bouleversée de peut-être m'être fait prendre mais surtout par l'intensité de son regard. En revenant dans ma chambre je passais un moment à penser à elle. Secrètement je voulais la connaître et j'avais pris la ferme décision de la revoir le lendemain. _

_Et c'est ce que je fis tous les jours pendant une semaine. Je roulais jusqu'à sa chambre pour l'observer en cachette espérant avoir assez de cran pour lui parler, mais à chaque fois la peur m'empêcher de le faire. Cependant un jour, alors que je continuai ce manège elle me regarda en colère, et les mots qu'elle prononça me figèrent de stupeur et d'effroi._

_-« Tu en as pas marre de venir m'espionner depuis une semaine, de venir me faire chier ! Tu as entendu parler de la cinglé n'est-ce pas ! Tu voulais voir par toi-même ? » Je restais de longues secondes tétanisée dans mon fauteuil la regardant complètement muette face à son dialogue._

_-« Quoi en plus d'avoir perdu tes jambes, tu as perdu ta langue ! Désolée pour toi mais le spectacle est terminée. Repars dans ta chambre je ne fais pas dans le social ! » me cracha-t-elle au visage. Je me sentis soudainement en colère aussi. Cette fille m'agaçait, et je ne sais toujours pas où je trouvais la force et le courage à cette époque de lui faire face et de lui répondre._

_-« Non ! Je suis venue voir une personne qui tout comme moi a souffert toute sa vie. Qui est tout aussi perdue et en colère que je le suis. Tu penses être la seule à connaître ça et que personne ne sait ce que tu ressens, mais tu te trompes ! J'ai peut-être perdu l'usage de mes jambes mais moi je ne suis pas devenue une chienne froide, dépourvue de sentiment, de compassion pour soi et les autres. Sur ce, je te laisse toi et ton attitude de merde! » Je repartis tremblante, vexée et en colère contre elle et moi-même. Pour qui se prenait-elle, elle ne savait rien de ma vie ! Mais pour la première fois depuis des mois j'avais l'impression de me réveiller de ma catatonie._

_Après plusieurs heures de réflexions, je m'en voulu de lui avoir balancé ma colère à la gueule. Je fus surpris toutefois quand je la trouvais le lendemain après-midi à la porte de ma chambre. Je lisais dans son regard sa guerre interne pour me voir. Je devinais qu'elle ne devait jamais être dans cette situation, et que cela devait lui coûter. Enfin elle me parlât au bout d'un moment._

_-« Je ne le fais pas souvent, même jamais mais je tenais à m'excuser de mon comportement d'hier. On ne se connaît pas et je n'ai pas pour habitude de juger et encore moins de rabaisser les gens, alors excuse-moi » Et avec ça je la vis faire demi-tour prêt à partir tout en rajoutant,_

_-« Bien bonne journée ! » d'un ton qui se voulait sec mais hésitant comme si elle voulait rester. Alors sans réfléchir je lui répondis._

_-« Mélinda »_

_-« Quoi?! » me demandât-elle étonnée et confuse._

_-« Je m'appelle Mélinda et il n'y a rien à excuser, moi-même je n'ai pas été très tendre envers toi. Moi non plus je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'emporter. J'évite généralement les rapports de force. » Lui dis-je timidement. Elle me regarda ne sachant que dire et sur le même ton je continuai._

_-« Avant que tu ne fasses demi-tour, je voulais que tu sache que tu peux soit t'en aller et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ou bien rester et discuter ? » Lui dis-je hésitante. Je voulais qu'elle ait le choix, ne pas l'envahir même si j'espérais pouvoir enfin la connaître. Contre toute attente, elle se retourna avançant doucement, jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à côté de mon lit._

_-« Je m'appelle Sarah, Sarah O'Malley » dit-elle formel mais timide._

_**Fin du flash-back**_

A partir de ce moment-là nous fûmes inséparables. Elle fut même transférée dans ma chambre. Nous avions beaucoup discuté, assez facilement même et avec le temps elle sut tout de moi et inversement. J'étais heureuse d'avoir une véritable amie pour me soutenir surtout que peu de temps après mes confessions je sentis une sensation d'électricité dans mes pieds. Dire que je fus surprise quand je vis mes orteils bouger depuis des mois est un euphémisme, j'étais complètement euphorique. Et tout ceci grâce à ma meilleure amie Sarah.

Ma vie changea après cela, je partis en France dans un hameau du nom de « L'Orcet » près de Hauteville-Lompnes en Rhône-Alpes, où il y avait un centre spécialisé pour ma rééducation. Avant mon départ qui fût 3 mois après mes 16 ans, je m'étais fait émanciper avec l'accord de mon père. Sarah également dû le faire car elle partait avec moi. Mais nous ne voyagions pas seules, une autre personne embarquait avec nous, une femme merveilleuse qui m'avait aimée, soutenue toute ma vie et qui avait également adopté mon amie comme sa propre petite fille.

Une larme silencieuse coula sur mon visage, quand ici dans ma chambre je repensais à ma grand-mère Marie. Je redoutais absolument la journée de demain pour deux raisons : passer notre Noël sans ma grand-mère et l'appel téléphonique de mon père.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci, merci et j'attends vos avis avec impatience!<strong>

**Charmarc**


	5. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Voici avec un nouveau chapitre. Désolée pour mon retard mais j'ai eu de gros soucis familiaux ce dernier mois qui m'a pris énormément de temps, ainsi que la grippe.**

**Je finis avec ce chapitre de "planter le décor" et au chapitre suivant l'histoire va commencer. Je voulais juste vous prévenir que Mélinda et Sarah parlent entre elles quand elles sont généralement en colère ou inquiète, en gaélique. Par conséquent je mettrais leur dialogue en gras. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup mais vous en trouverez par ci, par là durant mon histoire. J'espère que la traduction est bonne et je m'excuse par avance si je l'ai mal traduis, vraiment.**

**Désolée également si vous trouvez des fautes mais j'ai essayé tant bien que mal de le corriger du mieux que je pouvais. Merci de votre indulgence. J'ai réécris également mon résumé, mon prologue et mon chapitre 1. Cela me convient mieux, dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Je remercie TOUJOURS et encore Sarah27 pour son énorme soutien et qui sait comment me remonter le moral qui parfois est au plus bas, surtout ces derniers temps.**

**Un gros Merci également à ceux et celles qui me suivent de loin ou de près depuis le début ou non.**

**Je me répète encore mais n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage, en me donnant vos critiques sur ma fiction. J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez. J'espère vraiment que mon histoire vous plaise.**

**Je ne possède pas Twilight sauf les personnages venus de ma tête.**

**JE VOUS SOUHAITE UNE BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 4<strong>

**POV MELINDA (toujours en décembre)**

Il y avait aujourd'hui une ambiance chaleureuse dans les rues de la ville. J'étais parti chercher en début d'après-midi le cadeau de Noël de Sarah (un collier avec l'emblème de l'Irlande sur un médaillon) qui était arrivé tôt ce matin. En flânant dans les ruelles je pouvais sentir l'air électrique chargé de bonheur en ce jour de 24 décembre. Les gens se précipitaient pour faire leurs derniers achats. Cela faisait un moment que je les regardais seule assise sur un banc où j'espérais qu'à force de les voir heureux, ils pourraient inconsciemment me transmettre un peu de leurs joies de vivre, car pour moi ce jour me rendait triste et nostalgique.

C'était notre premier Noël seules avec Sarah, nous avions toujours fêté ce jour entourés. Mon amie m'avait dit que cette période de l'année été la seule fois où sa famille d'accueil fût gentille et aimable avec elle, quant à moi je l'avais toujours célébré avec mon père et la deuxième personne qui avait compté pour moi après lui. Seulement voilà depuis peu elle n'était plus là parmi nous. Elle me manquait terriblement.

Ma grand-mère Marie était une femme merveilleuse et incroyable. Elle avait déménagée avec ma mère qui était âgée de 16 ans, dans la ville où vivait mon père, suite au décès de mon grand-père. Elle s'était lier rapidement avec mon autre grand-mère Helen et étaient devenues très proches. Quand à mes parents ils sont vite tombés amoureux, tout le monde était ravi pour eux et encore plus après notre arrivée dans ce monde avec ma sœur.

Seulement voilà la joie n'a pas durée bien longtemps quand ma mère ne supportant plus la vie qu'elle menait là-bas, avait fui avec nous, seulement âgées de quelques mois. Tous fussent dévastés, surtout mon père qui était inconsolable. Au début nous le visitions que 15 jours pendant les vacances d'été, mais quand j'ai eu 8 ans j'avais demandé à ma mère de passer toutes mes vacances scolaires avec eux car je me sentais chez moi parmi eux. Dans l'année de mes 9 ans, mes grands-parents paternels sont décédés après un lourd combat contre la maladie pour les deux. Cela avait été très dur pour mon père car il les avait aidés du mieux qu'il pouvait, sacrifiant son bonheur et sa vie. Avant de mourir, grand-mère Helen avait fait promettre à Marie de prendre soin de lui et de moi.

Bonne maman avait alors tenue sa promesse, s'occupant de nous comme de ses propres enfants, elle s'arrangeait qu'on ne manque de rien. Lors de mes vacances chez lui, j'avais adoré passer mon temps à cuisiner avec elle tout en m'apprenant sa langue natale le français. Nous faisions tous les trois de belles balades en forêt. J'aimais écouter avec beaucoup d'intérêt les aventures de son enfance, et nous aimions surprendre mon père à son travail apportant quelques gâteaux pour lui et ses collègues. Je me sentais si bien avec eux en sécurité, en paix loin de mes tourments.

Après que j'ai eu mon accident, lors de mon hospitalisation, grand-mère me visitait très souvent. Bien entendu quand elle s'était rendu compte de mon état physique et psychologique, elle avait déménagé près de l'hôpital pour prendre soin de moi. C'est elle qui avait commencé à me parler de Sarah. Elle avait dû sentir que nous étions faits pour s'entendre. Partir en France pour ma rééducation fut également son idée car elle possédait une maison dans le hameau où nous habitions actuellement. Mon père n'était pas très content que je m'éloigne de lui mais grand-mère avait su trouvé les arguments prétextant que j'avais besoin de changement et d'un nouveau départ. Au vu de mon état et après avoir découvert les circonstances de mon accident, il avait alors compris que c'était nécessaire pour moi de partir et lui avait donné son accord non sans beaucoup de peine.

Ma première année ici fut dure à cause de ma rééducation. J'avais serré les dents à chaque efforts, mais je refusais de baisser les bras alors je rentrais le soir complètement épuisé mais heureuse. Je consultais aussi un psychologue, un homme gentil et patient, qui m'avait aidé à exorciser mes démons et appris à travailler sur mes émotions. Ma vie était devenue plus calme, plus sereine et nous étions à nous trois (quatre quand rarement mon père nous visitait) une vraie famille.

Notre bulle de bonheur cependant n'avait pas durée très longtemps quand cette année, le destin nous avait enlevé Bonne maman un soir de septembre. Je me souviendrais à jamais de ce soir-là qui avait commencé paisiblement mais qui vite, était devenu irréel et tragique.

_**Début du flash-back :**_

_Je venais de finir mes devoirs dans le salon et je décidai de lire « Les Misérables de Victor Hugo » devant la cheminée. Sarah, qui devait passer son permis de conduire dans deux jours après avoir obtenu son code il y a un mois, regarder des vidéos de conduite sur internet. Je rigolais sans me moquer de mon amie. Elle était tellement stressée. Quant au mien je l'avais reçu i peine quelques jours. Grand-mère était dans la cuisine en train de préparer le dîner. Ça sentait bon dans toute la maison. Elle faisait son fameux poulet rôti que nous adorions tant :_

_-« Hum ! Ça sent bon grand-mère as-tu besoin d'aide? »Lui demandai-je souriante._

_-« Non mes chéries j'ai bientôt finis, reposez-vous cela a été une dure journée pour vous ! »me répondit-elle. En effet c'est dernier temps en plus du permis, nous avions eu beaucoup d'examens afin d'entrer au lycée en dernière année du Bac. Nous étions actuellement scolarisés à domicile et nous avions révisées avec acharnement pendant des jours pour être au même niveau qu'un étudiant normal._

_Je continuais à lire mon livre quand nous entendîmes un gros fracas. Nous nous levions en même temps du canapé totalement paniquées et allions rapidement voir ce qu'il se passé. Quand nous arrivions dans la cuisine, mon sang se glaçât d'effroi devant la scène à laquelle nous assistions, nous stoppant dans notre élan. Grand-mère se soutenait d'une main sur le l'îlot central et l'autre était porter sur sa poitrine au niveau de son cœur. Une casserole encore fumante gisait sur le carrelage. _

_Elle essayait de prendre de grandes respirations en grimaçant de douleurs. Nous courrions la rejoindre au plus vite avant qu'elle ne s'effondre au sol après avoir repris nos esprits._

_-« BONNE MAMAN ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Crions-nous à l'unissons. Tout mon corps tremblait de peur car au fond de moi j'avais cette impression que notre soirée allait mal se terminer. Sarah quant à elle, était déjà au téléphone avec les secours en leur expliquant ce qui se passé._

_-« Accroche toi grand-mère, Sarah est en train d'appeler les secours. Ils vont venir au plus vite! »Je pleurais désemparé et furieuse car le destin essayait de m'ôter une des personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde. Elle était tombée inconsciente dans mes bras et je priais pour la première fois depuis longtemps pour qu'elle ne meure pas. C'est à ce moment-là que les pompiers arrivèrent, lui prodiguant les premiers soins. Nous les regardions complètement impuissantes. Dix minutes plus tard ils la transportaient à l'hôpital le plus proche._

_A leurs arrivés, elle avait été rapidement prise en charge alors que nous attendions dans la salle d'attente des urgences de ses nouvelles. Après de longues minutes de stress et d'inquiétudes, un médecin sorti d'un bloc se dirigeant vers nous. Cet homme nous lâchât une bombe à laquelle nous n'étions pas préparés._

_-« Bonjour je suis le docteur Lebrun et je suis cardiologue. Votre grand-mère a fait une crise cardiaque. Je la suis depuis votre arrivée en France pour une petite insuffisance cardiaque. Je l'avais mis sous traitement mais malheureusement son état s'est empirer avec le temps et les médicaments ne suffisent plus malheureusement.» Nous dit-il doucement, sûrement pour nous ménager. Nous étions totalement déboussolés par cette nouvelle et je secouais la tête dans le déni refusant de croire qu'elle nous avait caché si longtemps sa maladie._

_-« Etes-vous en train de nous annoncer qu'elle est sur le point de mourir ?» demandât Sarah d'une petite voix apeurée. Je pouvais entendre des trémolos dans sa voix._

_-« Je suis sincèrement désolé. Mais si vous avez quelques choses à lui dire ça serait bien de le faire maintenant. Elle est dans une chambre seule en Service Réanimation. Je préfère vous prévenir, elle est assistée par un appareil respiratoire et nous l'avons perfusé au minimum pour éviter qu'elle ne souffre de trop. » Et avec ceci il nous conduisit vers elle. En effet an arrivant nous la vîmes branchée de partout et j'avais énormément de mal tout comme Sarah à contenir mes larmes face à son état de faiblesse. Elle était plus pâle qu'avant, elle paraissait avoir pris dix ans d'un coup. Quand nous arrivions à ses côtés, elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement pour nous regarder, nous souriant doucement. Nous pouvions lire dans son regard sa peine et sa douleur et cela me déchira le cœur de la voir ainsi si fragile._

_-« Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit grand-mère ?»Lui demandai-je en sanglotant. Nous lui tenions chacune une de ses mains pour la réconforter à moins que soit pour nous rassurer._

_-« Je ne voulais pas vous alarmer. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, mais je veux que vous m'écoutiez sans m'interrompre, d'accord.» Nous étions complètement dévastés de passer ses derniers instants ici dans ces conditions mais nous lui obéissons voulant lui éviter trop de souffrance._

_-« Promettez-moi de prendre soin de vous et de mon gendre. Il est temps pour vous de continuer sans moi mes chéries et j'en suis désolée. J'aurai tellement voulu vous voir devenir de si belles jeunes femmes. N'ayez pas peurs de faire de nouvelles rencontres et d'aimer. Les gens ne sont pas tous cruels. Vous êtes des filles merveilleuses. » Elle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle et repris la parole après quelques inspirations laborieuses._

_-« Je serai toujours auprès de vous, dans votre cœur à vous soutenir et je serai fière de vous deux peu importe les décisions difficiles que vous allez prendre car elles vous mèneront à votre bonheur. Merci pour la joie et l'amour que vous m'avez donné. Et dites à mon fils également ce que je vous ai dit, c'est un homme bien et je suis si fière de lui !» Finit-elle de nous dire. Nous hochions la tête difficilement et chacune notre tour nous disons notre amour et reconnaissance éternelle à cette femme extraordinaire._

_-« Merci de m'avoir fait sentir aimer, de m'avoir adopté grand-mère comme ta petite fille. Pour tous ses bons moments passés à tes côtés. Je t'aime si fort !» lui dit mon amie pleurant de plus en plus fortement. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa une dernière fois tendrement sur le front._

_-« Bonne maman, je te serai à jamais reconnaissante d'avoir pris soin de moi, de m'avoir soutenu et aimer. D'avoir été là quand j'en avais le plus besoin. Je tiendrais cette promesse, je t'aime tellement. Nous quittes pas je t'en prie ! »Lui dis-je désespérée en l'embrassant également mais sur la joue. Je refusais de la lâcher, elle qui était ma plus grande confidente, mon pilier. Qu'allais-je devenir sans elle pour me guider._

_-« Chut ! Vous allez y arriver mes chéries. Je vous aime également, ne l'oubliez jamais. Vous êtes à jamais dans mon cœur. » Et dans un dernier souffle, nous la vîmes fermer les yeux, d'où s'échappé une larme sur chacune de ses joues. Elle paraissait si sereine, en paix._

_**Fin flash-back**_

En rentrant à la maison, j'avais prévenu mon père qui était tout aussi effondré que nous. Son enterrement fut quatre jours plus tard. Elle avait voulu, selon sa volonté, être inhumée et ses cendres dispersées auprès des montagnes qu'elle aimait tant ici en France. Papa n'avait pas pu venir car **elle** avait déménagé chez lui depuis peu et n'était pas bien ses derniers temps. Toutefois il nous appelait tous les jours pour prendre de nos nouvelles. J'avais passé des jours enfermé dans ma chambre après l'enterrement, dans le noir avec mon chagrin. C'est Sarah encore une fois qui m'avait sorti de ma peine, me rappelant que grand-mère ne voudrait me voir ainsi. Alors j'avais repris vis petit à petit sans pour autant l'oublier. Je me demandais parfois si cette douleur en moi, ce vide créait par l'absence de ma grand-mère, allait s'estomper avec le temps car elle me manquait à chaque instant.

Je soufflai doucement, triste de mes souvenirs, et décidai de partir. Au moment de me lever mon téléphone sonnât. Je regardais ma montre, il était 17h, ça devait être certainement Sarah qui s'inquiétait de ne pas me voir revenir. Je pris mon portable prêt à me faire sermonner, et vis que l'appel provenait de mon père. J'étais soudainement très nerveuse. J'appréhendais tous ses appels ses derniers temps car il me parlait brièvement d'_**elle.**_

Je me sentais coupable à chaque appels car elle n'allait pas bien depuis un moment, et je devinais à l'intonation de sa voix qu'il espérait que je lui parle à chaque fois mais j'en avais ni la force, ni le courage. Je respirai profondément et décrochai.

-« Bonjour papa, tu es en pleine pause-café ? »Lui demandai-je amusé. Il était 8h là-bas et il devait certainement se trouver au travail dans son bureau avec un café à la main et un beignet dans l'autre. Je l'imagine très bien et cela m'amusa.

-« Bonjour ma chérie, euh oui. Comment vous allez ? » L'entendis-je d'une petite voix, certainement penaud de s'être fait prendre, je connaissais bien là ses habitudes. Mais je décelais comme à chaque appel une tension dans sa voix. De l'inquiétude je pense. Certainement est-ce le fait de nous savoir seules si loin de lui.

-« Nous allons bien même si c'est notre premier Noël sans toi et grand-mère.» Lui répondis-je d'une petite voix également. Il passait généralement ses fêtes de fin d'année avec nous mais cette année est différente et j'en comprenais les raisons.

-« Oh!Ma chérie, je voudrais pouvoir être là pour vous.» Me dit-il d'un ton tendu.

-« Je sais papa et je ne t'en veux pas. Comment est le temps chez nous ? » Lui demandai-je, désireuse de changer de conversation pour qu'il soit moins triste et moi aussi par l'occasion.

-« Il neige ! Tu adorerai, tu as toujours aimé la neige.» dit -il d'un ton amusé ce rappelant certainement les fois où je lui demandais de m'aider à faire un bonhomme de neige et que ça se terminer en bataille complètement trempés. Je souris à cette mémoire.

-« Oui tu as raison, je me souviens de nos batailles mémorables où Bonne maman à la fin de nos batailles, nous sermonner de mouiller le salon. Mais elle finissait toujours par nous faire une boisson chaude. » Lui dis-je en rigolant mais nostalgique de ses bons moments. Nous étions silencieux un moment chacun dans nos pensées quand je me surpris à lui poser une question que je n'avais jamais fait auparavant.

-« Comment… comment va telle ? »Le questionnai-je hésitante. Je l'entendais soufflai fortement aussi surpris que moi.

-« Elle…. Elle va mieux, du moins elle ressort un peu avec ses amis, merci de demander. »

-« Bien, tant mieux et toi ? » J'étais soucieuse depuis un moment pour mon père car il était difficile pour lui de gérer l'humeur maussade d'une de ses filles. Je savais que c'était dur pour lui.

-« Je me sens dépassé, épuisé mais je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tu… Tu me manques beaucoup ma chérie» Me dit-il d'un ton triste et las.

Une larme silencieuse coulât sur ma joue, car moi aussi il me manquait terriblement surtout en ce moment.

-« Tu me manque aussi, tellement papa ! » finis-je par lui dire en sanglotant doucement.

-« Rentre alors ! Rentre à la maison ma puce. Je sais que c'est difficile mais elle a changé.» Je fermai les yeux un instant, me demandant si c'était réellement le cas. J'étais si terrifiée à l'idée de lui faire face. Mon père me manquait certes mais de là à revenir je ne savais pas si j'en étais capable.

-« Non, je ne peux pas, pas après. Ça m'est impossible ! Ne me demande pas ça, je t'en prie.» Lui dis-je suppliante pour lui d'arrêter son plaidoyer.

-« Si tu peux ! Il faut affronter tes peurs à un moment ou un autre, sinon ça te boufferas de l'intérieur de ne pas savoir pourquoi elle a agi ainsi. Marie n'aurait pas voulu que tu continues à vivre ainsi. Il faut que tu lui fasses face un jour, jamais tu ne pourras avancer si tu ne la vois pas. Tu en as besoin et tu le sais au fond de toi. » J'étais en colère contre lui, il savait quelles cordes sensibles pour m'atteindre, mais aussi car il avait raison. Je savais que j'avais besoin de la confronter mais en étais-je réellement capable. J'en doutais très fortement.

-« Tu n'as pas le droit de jouer cette carte, c'est injuste de toi ! » ne puis-je m'empêcher de lui dire.

-« Je sais ma chérie, mais si ça peut te faire réagir et changé d'avis. Reviens avec Sarah, je l'aime comme ma gamine. Reviens, arrête de fuir!» Je l'entendais renifler doucement et cela me fendait le cœur d'être la cause de son tourment. Je me mordais le poing pour ne pas m'effondrer au téléphone et ferma les yeux pour reprendre contenance. Après plusieurs secondes terriblement longues, je réussis à me calmer.

-« Je vais y réfléchir avec Sarah, mais je ne te promets rien » Lui dis-je pour le rassurer.

-« C'est déjà bien. Je vais devoir te laisser ma chérie. Je dois finir de travailler mais je t'appellerai demain. Embrasse Sarah et Joyeux Noël à vous deux. Je t'aime ma belle» Me dit-il d'un air plus joyeux.

- « Joyeux Noël papa ! À demain je t'embrasse et je t'aime aussi ! » Je raccrochais tout en me levant du banc précipitamment. Je voulais renter au plus vite à la maison bouleversée par cette journée et cet appel.

Je rentrais dans le chalet et trouva Sarah dans la cuisine. Je voulais ma meilleure amie pour me réconforter et pour lui demander conseil.

-« **Cac naofa ! Bhí tú nuair a bhí mé fiáin leis an imní. Thosaigh mé dinnéar a dhéanamh agus défilais tú go bhfuil tú**. (_Putain de merde! tu étais où j'étais folle d'inquiétude. J'ai commencé à faire le dîner pendant que tu te défilais)_ »me criât-elle dessus en gaélique. J'avais appris sa langue natale, car mon amie adoré proférer des menaces en irlandais et j'y comprenais absolument rien. Ça lui donné un certain charme et une chair de poule garantie mais en ce moment ça ne fit que redoubler mes sanglots et ma peine. Je la vis se retourner et écarquillât les yeux quand elle vit dans l'état dans lequel j'étais.

-« Mélinda! Qu'as-tu bordel?! » Me demandât-elle d'un ton apeuré en avançant rapidement avant que je ne tombe au sol.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et pendant plus de deux heures coupées entre plusieurs sanglots, je lui racontais ma journée, le manque de notre grand-mère, de ma famille et l'appel de mon père. Pendant mon récit elle ne m'avait pas lâché une seule seconde et au bout d'un moment elle releva mon menton, essuyant mes larmes d'un geste tendre fraternelle.

-« Ta réaction est normale chérie. Tu es bouleversée car ta vie a subit beaucoup de changement. Ta famille te manque également, penses-y. Ton père a peut-être raison.» Me dit-elle doucement.

-« Et puis tu sais cela fait plusieurs jours que j'y réfléchis et je n'ose pas t'en parler, mais après le décès de grand-mère ce n'est plus pareil ici. Il est peut-être temps pour nous de rentrer. Et ton père me manque aussi, il a toujours été très gentil envers moi, compréhensif. J'ai énormément de respect pour lui » J'étais stupéfait, pas sur le fait qu'elle considère mon père comme le sien, je le savais, mais qu'elle ne met rien dit de ses pensées.

-« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Je suis une amie horrible, merde !Toi aussi tu vas mal et je ne suis pas là pour te soutenir.» Je me levais en colère envers moi arpentant la pièce de long en large. Ma meilleure amie souffrait et je n'ai rien vu, passant mon temps à m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

-« Mais non !Tu as beaucoup à penser en ce moment. Tu m'as beaucoup soutenu, si tu pouvoir voir dans ma tête, tu verrais que j'ai raison. Tu as passé mes besoins avant les tiens comme toujours. Je vais bien grâce à toi, je te le promets, mais ton père as raison il est peut-être temps que nous rentrions à la maison, arrêter de fuir. »

-« Tu… Tu viendrais avec moi, car je ne peux pas le faire sans toi.» Je voulais comme toujours qu'elle est le choix, mais je me voyais mal le faire si je devais retourner en Amérique, sans elle.

-« Crois-tu que je te laisserai affronter toute cette merde sans moi ? Bien sûr que je viens avec toi. N'en doutes jamais Mélinda tu es ma meilleure amie, ma sœur et je n'abandonne pas ma famille ! » Me souriait-elle avec une grande détermination dans les yeux. J'adorais cette fille et je remerciais ma grand-mère de l'avoir mis sur ma route. Je ne sais pas si elle savait que c'était grâce à elle que j'arrivais à avancer tous les jours.

-« **Go raibh maith agat as a bheith ann Sarah, ní féidir liom a rá sé go leor. Feicfidh mé ag smaoineamh faoi sin níos déanaí, ach do anois ní mór dúinn ina pháirtí ceiliúradh agus a ullmhú dinnéar. » **_(Merci d'être là Sarah, je ne le dis pas assez. Je vais y réfléchir plus tard mais pour l'instant nous avons une fête à célébrer et un dîner à préparer)_ » Lui dis-je avec toute la sincérité que j'avais en cet instant. Je la serrais une dernière fois dans mes bras avant de me lever, décidé à célébrer Noël avec mon amie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci beaucoup et comme d'habitude j'attends votre avis avec impatience<strong>_

_**Charmarc**_


End file.
